Miracles and Wishes
by phantom Miyagi
Summary: Jen whished she was back in the past with Wes but after a mutant escapes though time she might get her wish.
1. pronolog

**Year 3003**

Jen stood in her room looking out the window, it was raining hard outside.

'_Oh Wes, I miss you so much! Why did I have to leave...will I ever see you again?'_

**Year 2004**

Wes stood in his office looking out the window, it was raining very hard outside.

'_Oh Jen, why did you have to leave? Wasn't there someway you could have stayed? I love you and miss you so much Jen!' _


	2. chapter1

**Year 3003**

"Captain Logon sir, we have a problem!"

"What is it Alex?"

"It's mutant sir, a mutant escaped though the time vortex and went to the past."

"What year?"

"2004."

"Oh no! What mutant was it that escaped Alex?"

"Trivax sir."

In Jen's office….

She stood there looking out the window thinking about her love Wes.

'_Oh Wes I love you so much, why did I had to leave? Why? Why couldn't things be different? Why can't we just be together?'_

**Year 2004**

"Wes we have a problem!"

"What is it Erik?"

"There's a mutant attacking the city!"

"What? A mutant? How could that be?"

"I don't know but we gotta move!"

10 minutes later Wes/Erik and the other silver guardians arrived at the center of the city where the mutant was attacking.

"Freeze!"

"We are the silver guardians and you're under arrest."

The mutant turned around and laughed wickedly.

"Haa….! Don't be absurd, no one can stop you fools!"

**Year 3003**

"_Jen! Get you to my office right away, we have a mutant that escaped!"_ the alarms shouted.

Jen got to Capitan Logon's office as soon she heard the alarm.

"What is it sir?"

"A mutant has escaped though time I need you go on a mission after Trivax."

"Yes sir….but, Trivax is powerful sir." stared Jen "I will need all the help I can get."

"Don't worry we're contacting the other rangers and besides the other two rangers form the past and their silver guardians will help you for the mean time."

Jen froze when she heard _the two rangers form the past _that could only mean one thing….

"Sir, what is the year Trivax escaped to?"

"Year 2004."

**A/N: Dumm dumm dummm... So did you guys like it? Reviews would be appreciated thank you. **


	3. Chapter2

**Year 2004**

The mutant threw Eric on the ground and kicked him, Wes shoot at him before he could make another blow at Eric.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get him!"

"You got it."

"Quantum power!"

"Time for time force!"

The two rangers fought in an invisible battle against the mutant but the mutant but the mutant was too strong and too powerful.

Just then when they were about to loose their hope a vortex appeared in the sky and a time ship came though it. shooting at the mutant.

The mutant retrieved, Wes and Eric went to the time ship which had landed on the beach.

"What is it?" asked Eric.

"Looks like a time ship, come on let's go check it out."

Once they got in the beach Wes saw the time ship door opening and Jen stepping out of it.

"Jen" he whispered.


	4. Chapter3

"Jen!"

Wes and Jen stood there for a long time without moving just staring at each other. Neither could believe that they were just a few feet form each other. Finally reality came to them and they went running to each other's arms locking in a tight embrace.

"Oh Jen is it really you?" asked Wes in disbelieve.

Wes looked at her and brushed a strain of tear that fell from her eyes caressing her cheek softly.

"I hate to break this _romantic _moment but we have a mutant to catch." said Eric sarcastically but friendly.

Wes and Jen stared at him.

"He's right. We should get moving." replied Jen.

Minutes later….

"Alright here's the plan, we'll go searching for this mutant. I'll contact the silver guardians and we'll a searching team in the mean time I think you guys should go this way." said Eric pointing to his left. Wes and Jen nodded and took off on their own.

Wes and Jen were walking together searching for the mutant; an uncomfortable silence was between them. They didn't know what to say, they wanted to tell each other how much they loved and missed each other but they weren't sure how besides it wasn't the moment right now. Wes looked at Jen for one moment; she looked so beautiful she had a new uniform it appeared. It was black leather with leather army boots black also. It looked like the same time force uniform she used before when he meet her expect it was black and a little different shaped and her hair was up in a ponytail she ha her hair highlighted blond it seemed and a little longer then before that was the only thing different about her the rest was all the same. She was still the same beautiful Jen he had fell in love with.

"So...Jen, you came back." started Wes barely above a whisper. Jen looked at him with tears coming visible in her eyes.

"Yeah….we have another mutant in our hands."

"Jen…." stared Wes again.

"Not now Wes. It's not the time."

Wes nodded in understanding and they kept searching for the mutant.

Moments later Wes and Jen meet Eric back at the biolab.

"Did you guys find anything?"

"Nothing." replied Wes.

"Maybe we should cal it a night." they all nodded.

They went to the clock tower which was rebuilt by Mr. Collins.

"We can stay here for tonight." said Eric.

"Wes I thought you had said the clock tower was destroyed by Ransik."

"It was but my dad rebuild it."

"Oh."

**Year 3003**

"Sir we have contacted the other rangers."

"And?"

"They are coming sir."

"Good! I want you to send them to the past as soon as they get here."

"Yes sir."

**Back In 2004**

"Jen, we have contacted the others. They are coming to help. How are things there?" said Captain Logon though the small computer.

"Not good sir, we couldn't find Trivax. He appears to be hiding or planning on something, we couldn't find them so we decided to call it night for now we'll continue searching on the morning." replied Jen.

"Be careful Jen this mutant is powerful and you know it. Remember what happen with Trivax he's too powerful so please be careful."

"I will sir." nodded Jen. She turned off the screen then sighed as she looked down.

Wes and Eric looked at each other, then they nodded and Eric left the room.

Wes reached his hand out to touch Jen's shoulder.

"Jen." she turned around to face him, she meet his eyes in a locked gaze.

Wes could see fear and concern in her eyes, he was about to ask what had happen but then decided not to. At least not for now. It was good enough for him just be with her for now.

"Jen I….missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't even sleep."

"Oh Wes, I missed you too." said Jen with tears in her eyes.

They hugged in a tight embrace, Jen berried her face in the crook of his neck. Wes could feel her hot tears in his skin he held her tighter in a protective embrace. They stayed like this for what it seemed like hours just holding on to each other never letting go. It was more then enough for them just to hold each other for now, nothing else matter just their time together.


	5. Chapter4

**Year** **3003**

"The time ship is ready sir."

"Good. Are the others here yet?"

"Yes sir, they just got here. They're getting ready."

"Good, tell them to hurry up we can't lose time."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"No, I'll tell Jen and the others in the past that they're on their way."

The officer nodded and left the room leaving Captain Logon alone once more. He turned on his computer screen and Jen appeared along with Eric and Wes.

"Jen, Wes, Eric. The others are on their way to the past now."

"Thank you sir." replied Jen. "We will be waiting for them at the beach."

They nodded in farewell and turned off the screen.

**Year 2004**

Wes, Eric and Jen got to the beach just in time. The time ship arrived and Trip, Katie and Lucas stepped out and smiled at them making their way to them. They hugged greedily and smiled at each other.

"Jen it's good to see you again." said Katie.

"Yes it's good to see you too, all of you." replied Jen smiling.

"So, shall we go back to the clock tower and talk?" asked Wes.

They all nodded in return.

Back in the clock tower the rangers were about to take a sit when they saw that a mutant was attacking the city.

"Guys there's a mutant attacking the city!"

"Let's go!"

"Freeze! We are time force and you're under arrest!"

"Haha! Time force? Don't make me laugh, no one can't stop me especially not time force!"

The mutant took out his weapon and fired at the rangers causing them to fall. Then two other mutants appeared and attacked them.

Eric and Lucas took the Shadow mutant. Katie and Trip took kiquiu, a mutant that can slow time.

Wes and Jen took Trivax, the most powerful of them all.

-----------------------------------------

"Lucas, are you all right?"

"Yeah let's get them!"

The quantum ranger and the blue ranger attacked again, only this time falling harder.

-----------------------------------------

The rangers fought an invisible battle but then the mutants were getting tiered as well so they retried once more. But Jen wasn't ready to give up yet (as usual), she followed the mutants and once Trivax realized that she was following them, he send a powerful attack that send Jen flying backgrounds. But before she could reach the ground Wes caught her and they both fell. Wes being under and Jen fell on top of him locked in his tight embrace.

"Jen, are you ok?" Wes turned his head so he could look at her, a look of concern filing in his eyes.

Jen looked at him back and for a moment their eyes locked saying more then words could ever say.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Just then the other rangers arrived asking Jen if she was ok and she nodded in return.

Back in the clock tower….

"Wow, those mutants were very powerful." said Trip.

"Yes they were." replied Katie massaging her sore shoulder.

"We'll get them next time."

As the rangers made their conversation of ho to beat those powerful mutants Wes had noticed that Jen had left the room so he decided to follow her to see if she was ok.

"Jen, you all right?"

"Yeah…." Jen nodded in return.

Wes looked into her eyes and something told him different.

"No you're not. Come on, tell me what's really go on."

"Nothing, I'm just a little tiered and concerned about those mutants."

Wes look into her eyes again and could see that she was hiding something form him but he decided not to push it any further, at least not for now.


	6. Chapter5

Night time fell quickly upon Silver Hills, the rangers were all as sleep expect for Jen. She was sitting in the roof of the clock tower lost in her thoughts. Hours pasted it seemed and she hadn't move form that very spot, until Wes came up to her.

"Can't sleep?" Jen turned around a little startled at the sound of his voice.

"No."

"Oh." Wes nodded.

Then there was a big silence between them. Wes went over and sat next to Jen still being silent. The uncomfortable silence continued but Wes couldn't take it anymore.

"Jen….I missed you." started Wes.

"Wes, please….don't."

"Don't what Jen?" asked Wes a little irritated.

"Please don't do this….it was hard enough when I had to leave all those years ago. Please Wes….it hard us a lot back then, if we start something now….it will be hard later." Jen finished her sentence silently.

"Jen…." started Wes but he knew it was worthless because the look in her eyes pleaded him to not push it any further but he couldn't give up now. Not when he waited so long to see her again to be with her again. He had to keep trying.

"Jen all these years I thought I would never see you again and now I have….please Jen, I missed you so much…."

"I missed you too Wes but we can't…."

"Why not Jen?"

"It would hurt us even more…."

"Oh Jen, I wished we could together…."

"I know Wes, but we can't. Time Force would never allow it."

"Damn that Time Force! Is it a crime to love someone so much?"

Jen chuckled a little.

"No but we can't be together, I wish we could Wes."

"Jen I….want to be with you."

"I know I do too."

"Then why can't we?"

"Wes…."

"I mean I know we can't be together but for the mean time…."

Jen looked at him and saw a deep love in his eyes. Something she couldn't deny.

"All right if it makes you happy."

Wes smiled then he started to lean in and was surprised that Jen started to lean in also. Their lips were millimeters apart they could each fell each other's breath. Then finally their lips meet, I was a long passionate kiss. Jen felt Wes's probing tongue begging to let him in and so she did. She parted her lips so Wes could explore her mouth. The kiss depended until both felt the need of air. They broke apart only far enough to look at each other but still in each other's embrace.

"You don't how long I wanted to do that."

"Probably as long as I have."

The couple stayed like that for the rest of the night in each other's arms enjoying the feel of each other close.

**A/N: I hope that was good enough for right now. I will try to up date soon, reviews would be appreciated. **


End file.
